Sword Art Online - Reborn
by Netheria Projects
Summary: SAO was a mmorpg that killed thousands of people, the original player, Kirito and Asuna were the rare few that escaped alive. However they recreated the game so it wouldn't kill the players if they were defeated. It's called: SAO Reborn, a recreation of demons and a Holy Grail war with elves and other species. This game is sorta like a merge of everything into one. Here we are free
1. Chapter 1 - Zoey

**Chapter 1 - Level What?**

"Wha!" My enemies shouted and I laughed at them and grinned. Marvin landed next to me and gave me a cookie. I took a bite of it and munched with satisfaction and looked at the retreating enemies that dared to battle me. Marvin patted my head and he said, "I still can't believe you chose that sprite over the others, I can't take you seriously. A Demon Lord that wants to conquer all of SAO for cookies." I put my hands on my hips and my tail lashes, "I love cookies and I want them, you should go get me some more." I said to him and he rolled his eyes. "I mean like I could but I was thinking, what if we coded our levels and help out younger levels with missions, I am kind of bored battling all of these people. It's the same thing over and over again, your magic reflects their spells and they end up retreating. We could clone ourselves and have our clones do our work." Marvin was like that, optimistic and wanting to do something for the greater good.

"I mean I could type in our coding and make our levels look like level ones if you want. I have a spell that cloaks our attire into standard uniforms and stuff." I said and pointed to my name tag. It said: Auriana Lvl: 200 Administrator I looked at Marvin and it said: Marvin Lvl: 200 Moderator. We got gifted ranks for our help during the beta testing. Some other really good players got gifted Senti from the developers and it's nice of them to acknowledge the dedicated players. The lighting in my dungeon changed back to a blue color now that the enemies have left the dungeon I was guarding. "I mean yeah you could. That would be nice." Marvin said and I nodded and swiped the air and pressed a few buttons and our levels cloaked. "I didn't change our names since people only know us as Gloriosa and Gloxinia." I said to him and he shrugged, "Let's just go. I placed our clones in here so I think we are all set." I nodded and we left the dungeon to go to the first town that we all newbies started from.

* * *

Once we teleported to Olde Town we looked around and Marvin instantly grabbed my wrist and hauled me to an alley. "You forgot to change our clothing." Marvin hissed and I blinked, "Oh whoops." I punched a few buttons and our clothes shimmered into beginner clothing and he sighed, "Ok. Let's just act normal and please don't blow up anything ok Auri?" I huffed, "Where is the fun in doing anything then?" He dragged me out of the alley and we ran into a Fallen. "Ow. Um hey newbies- oh hey Glori-" I cut him off and I hissed, "Shhh. Gosh Azrael!" I looked at the third placed player and he tipped his head, "Why the heck are you dressed like that?" He said to us and pulled my beginners clothing and smiled, "If you are planning on doing what Kirito did I am happy to degrade myself and help. I mean, my guild members are taking care of the Holy Grail members at the moment and I have to hide myself so I don't get attacked by her damn members." His form shimmered and his real form was hidden. He was more of a less scarier demon paladin and he looked kind of harmless. I looked at Marvin and nudged him, "You too, you look to powerful to be a low level."

While Marvin turned into his hidden form I punched a few buttons to cloak Azrael's level and other info that would give him away. We walked around the town and looked at the changes that had happened while the three of us were confided into our realms. "Hey Marvin, do you think I could get cookies here?" I said to him while my concealed tail wags. He looked at me and had a "are you serious?" look on his face. Marvin sighed and said, "I am sure they have cookies here, but really now of all things?" Azrael looked at us and he slams into a demon. "Ack!" Azrael said and he looked at the male. "Um why the heck are you here Miyamura?!" The fourth ranked player looked at us and said, "Tch. I was trying to catch a thief thank you very much!" He shoved us away and his wings sprouted and he flaps them down and streaked after a pink haired lady. We looked at each other and took off after Miyamura, who is actually known as Mira.

We zigzagged through the people and finally caught up with Mira who cornered the thief. She looked at us and said, "Aww thanks for the company but it's not needed." Mira grinned, "You got a lot of nerve to steal from the third Demon Lord. You holy race two face pink liar." The pink haired girl stopped and as Mira came up to her she kicked him back into us and frowned. "Sorry never heard of you and what exactly did I steal?" Mira hissed and I narrowed my eyes at the pink haired girl and I said, "I am sure you must of stolen a pretty valuable item if Mira is wanting to get it back, he isn't the type of fallen to get attached to items." I looked at Mira and he looked angry. "Still I have no recollection of stealing anything…. Go chase some other girl and leave me alone." I grinned, "Hey can I like blow her up or something?" I licked my lips and I pointed to her, "Prepare to die!" The pink haired girl quickly dodged any move I made and she smiled. "Ya'll aren't nice." Marvin's form flickers and he turned into his default form and he said, "You aren't the nice one, aren't you allied with the good side. We should be the stealers, not your kind." She looked over at us confused. "I tend to be more neutral then pick a side. Plus I keep telling you that I didn't steal anything." I tapped Mira's shoulder and he looked at me, "Um I don't think a Senti would steal, plus if she did, I would ban her." Mira looked at the girl's information and it read: Aella Lvl: 100 Senti. Mira sighed and said, "Then who would've stolen my item?" I looked at Marvin and he was scrolling through a few things and he looked angry, "Hold on you three. I am muting a stupid Cafe spammer." He poked a few buttons then looked up at me and the holograms in front of him disappeared and he smiled sweetly, "I think I can help you Mira."


	2. Chapter 2 - Zoey

**Chapter 2 - Stolen Merchandise**

Marvin led us, plus the pink former-thought-to-be-thief, around the town with expertise. I munched of a few cookies while we were walking and I got a few looks. "Why the heck is a admin eating cookies?" I heard a few townsfolk and I just shrugged at them because, why not eat a bunch of cookies. Marvin stopped and he hissed, "I'll be back, it's 6:00 our time and I have to go eat dinner. I don't want to be beaten up again." He logged out and his sprite shimmered and disappeared. Mira sniffed, "Honestly I hate his parents, abusing him and all. Haven't you seen those marks he had the other day?" Mira asked us and turned to us. Azrael nods, "His parents are the worst!" The pink haired girl looked at us and frowns, "What happened to him?" We turned and looked at her, "Oh she followed us, well I guess you could say that he gets abused at home." I said to her and Mira slapped me, "He does get abused! You can't say those markings are not real." I glanced and looked at Mira and nodded, "My bad." I sighed and looked at the pink haired girl and glanced to the left and read her name tag again: Aella Lvl: 100 Senti. "So Aella, you want to explain why you are so far away from the Holy Grail?" She looked over dumbfounded at us. "First I was dragged along here by you guys…. Oh I decided to run away for a bit…. It was suffocating there with all the oldies." Mira and Azrael chuckled, " _Oldies?!_ " They both said and Azrael looked at Mira before looking at Aella, "You're the Guild Master, why did you allow them into your guild?" I popped another cookie into my mouth and sighed, "Who is she? I mean I don't recognize her from any ranks above ten." Mira looked at me and he said, "Wow Miss Empress, you don't know your own competitors." I shrugs, "Why should I. I just want cookies and conquer all of SAO for them." The laughed again and grinned, "We won't tell you then Auria." Azrael said to me and I shrug, "Ok then." Aella coughed and said, "I'm sorry but you've got the wrong idea. I am only the temporary leader for our actual leader so she let me have the title while she recovers in real life. We know each other so she trusts me with the guild." Mira and Azrael looked at each other and narrowed their eyes before whispering to each other and they just shrug.

* * *

A bit after 7:30 our time in the real world Marvin shimmers back and he looked at us and he looked drained. "Ok, let's get going." He motioned us to follow and I hurried to catch up to him and I said, "Are you ok? You look awful Marvin." He looked at me and smiled, "I'm just tired from being obedient that is all." I narrowed my eyes and poked his side, he stumbles a bit and Mira caught him, "Hmm… Marvin you should just go to sleep, we can do this on our own if you give us instructions." Mira said and holded him up. Marvin slaps him away and said, "No, I want to help and it's the least I can do." He splatted and blasted Mira back a few steps. He whips back around to face the front and he grumbles, "Come, it's not that far."

We came face to face with a bar door and Marvin hissed, "Ok guys, there is a copycat caster inside. I am sure of it that it's our thief." He rubs his eyes and yawns, "Ok let's get going." We filed in and I looked around, alert and very cautious. A few people stared at Aella and I guess it's because there was another person that looked like her inside this very area. Marvin points to a darkened area and he zipped in. I heard a few clashes and Marvin comes back with a beaten up Aella, or it was her copy. Marvin looked unhurt and he smiled, "I think we found our thief."

We moved outside and the copycat returned to his normal form and said, "Wow, I didn't expect a lvl one to be so powerful, what hack are you guys using?" I grinned and nodded to Marvin. His form shimmers to his Demon Lord form and the copycat yells, "Gloxinia! Why the heck are you out here?!" Marvin smiles, "Doing my job to restrain thugs like you." He swipes the air and he pushed a few buttons and a magic collar appeared around the thief's neck and the thief pulled on it and cries, "Not the jail!" Marvin smiles again, "Oh yes the jail. Off you go." He pushed another button and the thief disappeared. Marvin's form changed back to his hidden form and he stumbles a few steps and said, "I should go. I need to sleep." He logs out and I looked at Aella and said, "You can leave if you want." She held up the necklace that the thief stolen and hands it to Mira and Mira smiles, "Thank you Aella." Mira thanks her and Aella looks at him and responded, "It's not that big of a deal but you people are stubborn as mules dragging me around." Azrael slides over to Aella and lifts her chin, "You are not that bad either cutie." He smirks and Aella smacks him upside the head. "Don't tease me you don't seem like the type of person to do that." Mira coughed, "Aella is right you know Azrael." Mira pulls Azrael's cheek and he made a straight face and folded his arms. "I guess I was out of line, my bad." I threw another cookie into my mouth and said, "We all should sign off. It's 8:00 and I am sure our teachers would want us alert and ready in the morning." Mira lets go of Azrael's cheek and signs out. I waved to Azrael and Aella then signed out myself.

* * *

I opened my eyes and took off the virtual reality head piece and set it on my nightstand. "Hey Zoey?" I heard Marvin's voice outside my door and I opened it and looked at him, "Hey Raven." I covered my mouth and I touched his face, it was bruised and he looked really drained. "What did they do to you this time?" Raven covered his face and sobbed, "Nothing, I can't tell you." He turned away and I turned him back around and said, "Do you want to spend the night here?" Raven nods and I led him to my brother's room that was not being used since he was in college. Raven thanked me and I shut his door and walked back to my room and flopped on the bed and hissed, _His parents will pay for what they have done to Raven._ I covered myself in my sheets and closed my eyes and shut off the lamp blindly and sighed. _I guess I should get some sleep. I can't do anything on a lack of sleep._

* * *

 **Raven is Marvin if you are confused. Marvin is his Screen name. If you are also wondering, Raven is sexually abused as a child and his parents also physically hurt him too. Raven is based off of one of my dear friends and so is Aella. :) Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Carmen

**Chapter 3 - Gilded Halls - Carmen**

I looked over at Azrael and sighed. He yawned and looked away. "I gotta get going too, got school in the morning." I sighed and looked away. "Must be fun having school I've been homeschooled…." Azrael nods and logs off. I grabbed a rune and teleported back to the Holy Grail Guild home.I glared at them and they all remained quiet except one. "Ahhhh Aella! You are here what seems to be the matter?" I looked over and I spot an old man trying to be overly nice. I grab him by the collar and frowned. "Stop acting Fonze I know how you truly act." He snickered and looked over. "I don't know what you are talking about miss." He glared at me and I frowned. "You display your hate much more when she isn't around." He slapped me and I glared. I kicked him away and glared. "If you do that one more time Fonze I'll make sure you never revive ever again." I teleported to my room in my hall and then I got offline.

* * *

I wake up in real life with the pain still there but no mark. The whole house was quiet until I heard arguing. "They're at it again…." I lay down in bed and quickly go to bed to drown out their arguing. When I wake up the next morning and everything was silent. I walk downstairs and I find a letter on the table. I looked at the words and I became emotionless. "Di...vor...ce? Well they'll be separated for a while since they are both flying around the state somewhere on a business trip." I quickly make myself some breakfast and I gaze at my food coldly but I continued to eat. After a while I turn the tv on the news station was going crazy. " _Breaking news! One of the planes flying earlier this last night has crashed. There were a few passengers on board and it seems most are heavily injured and only two casualties of death."_ I heard my phone ring and I noticed my Grandma was calling. I picked up and I continued watching. I saw the two faces of my parents on the screen and I feel down to my knees. "Carmen… Dear are you there?" Tears drop down on my face as I stare at the screen. My voice seems nonexistent but I can barely make out these few words. "They're…. Gone." My grandmother immediately responds, "Darling I'll be over there in a few minutes!" I layed down on my side and curled up into a ball then cried my heart out.

My grandmother opened the door and rushed over to my side. She helped me up and walked me to her car. I sat in the back and I noticed my grandfather but I didn't say anything. "Carmen don't worry we'll take care of you from now on." I quietly nod and stared out the window. After they drove me back to their place they brought me to a room and I stayed in there for days and weeks not leaving that room. On the day of the funeral I wore all black and I remained emotionless and untalking the whole day. Everyone expressed their sorrows but I knew they didn't mean it. They were probably glad that my parents were gone. After we got home I continued to stay in my room. I refused to touch the game console for SAO Reborn and I didn't feel like many people missed me all that much. One day my grandmother walked into my room and sighed. "Carmen we decided that we should allow you to try out a regular school for a change. You start tomorrow honey." I looked away and sighed. "Very well." My grandmother hugs me before leaving.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I am the head writer of this series but I let my co writer write for the perspective of Aella/Carmen. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a comment for some ideas! Next chapter will be released tonight!  
** \- Blackbourn


	4. Chapter 4 - Carmen

**Woo hoo! Long chapter for the long wait! Have fun reading! Also if you want bios on what they look like private message me and I'll send you the link! Honestly I am eating cookies while helping write this story with Chiara.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - New School**

I wake up early the next morning as I heave a sigh as I get ready. After eating my grandfather drives me to school since he knew that I wasn't mentally ready for it. After I get out my grandfather I slowly walk towards the school dreading each minute. As I walked towards the door and a white haired man ran into me, "Tch, oh sorry Ma'am." I recognized his voice and I frowned, "Do I know you?" He tips his head and said, "Not that I think of. I'm Raven Hart." He held out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Carmen." I said to him and he smiles and a blonde haired girl runs up to him and said, "Rave- oh. Hi you must be new I am Zoey Nightshade!" I looked over and nodded. Then another person walks over and wrings his arm around Raven and Zoey. "Okay you two we've got to…." He looked over at me and didn't speak for a few minutes. "Jackson get off of us!" Jackson removes his hands and looks at me. "Jackson Warner nice to meet you." I nodded and looked away. "Are you guys gonna be on SAO Reborn tonight?" Zoe asks and then looks at me. "Do you play the game?" I hesitated for a slight moment and sighed. "I stopped a while ago…." They looked down and sighed. "Was it for any specific reason? Was someone bullying you, harrassing you, or targeting you?" Zoey asks and looks at me. I looked away and sighed. "None of the above…. Now I should really get going…" I walked past them and the girl sighed. "Hey guys doesn't she seem a bit familiar?" They looked over at me as I left to find my class.

I walked into the cafeteria and glanced around. I took a step back and my back hits a wall like thing and I turned around. "Oh it's you again." I turned and noticed the strange boy again followed by three others. "Jackson don't act so rude." Jackson scowled at Zoey and frowned. "Oh leave me alone why don't you." Jackson retorted and Zoey pokes his forehead by being on her tiptoes and Jackson shoves her down by pressing on her head and said, "Little McShorty." Zoey gets read from angry and said, "Don't call me short or I'll blow your butt in SAO Mister!" I stared at them quietly and slightly tilted my head in confusion. "What?" Zoey huffed, "Yeah I can blow these two to bits if I want. MWAHAHAHA!" Jackson looks at Zoey and slaps her head, "Shut up, I know you are powerful and everything but I doubt you can hold your own against me and Raven." Raven looked at them and said, "Can you two stop fighting?" I looked at them confused. "I'm sorry but why are you still standing here?" I asked confused. Zoey yells at Jackson and Raven, she swings her arms and said, "You JERKS! Shut up Raven! Shut up Jackson! I will make my sprite blow your lairs to bits and lock your accounts for good!" Raven tips his head and said, "You can't do that I am a mod and you can't do that." Jackson points to himself and said, "Yeah and I am a Senti!" Zoey growls and it looked like steam was coming out of her ears and she grabs my hand and says, "Let's go. I hate these jerks!" Miyamura looks up from his phone and says, "Eh?"

After school I quickly leave the school and I stop to lean against a pillar. "Too Stressful and Crazy." I close my eyes but they quickly flutter back open. "Yeah being at a new school for the first day can be stressful." I looked over and noticed the boy named Jackson from earlier. "Sorry about my friends they're quite crazy." I looked over and nodded, "It's quite alright." He glanced at me quietly but didn't say anything. "So what made you quit?" I looked over and sighed. "It's not exactly that I quit but I just took a break." I look up at the sky and a tear rolled down my cheek. Jackson quickly wipes the tear and looks at me. "What happened exactly?" I looked away and then looked back. "The last time I played after I got off my parents were arguing but I ignored it. They were arguing right before they left for a business trip. The next morning when I woke up and went downstairs, I found a divorce paper. They finally had enough of each other and were gonna go their own separate paths. Then the news came on and the plane that crashed that morning was the plane that my parents were one. They were the only two deaths in the entire crash." I quickly started to cry but I felt two arms wrapped around my frail self in a tight hug. "Hey.. hey.. hey.. it's okay. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll make sure you're safe." I looked up and smiled. "Thanks Jackson I appreciate it." He nods and looks down at me with a smile. "It's no problem. Actually how about this…. How about we get you back into the swing of SAO Reborn again. Even if you are a beginner my friends and I will help you level up." I looked over and slightly hesitated. "I don't know… I can't assure myself to get back on." Jackson rustled the hair on the top of my head and smiled. "You can do it, I'll be here with you along the way." I calm down and smiled. "Fine I'll trust you with this… My screen name is Aella." He looked at me slightly shocked. "Wait you're Aella?!" I looked over and nodded confused. "Yeah is there something wrong?" He looked over and stepped back. "No it's just well this is gonna be awkward. My character's name is Azrael." I looked over confused. "Wait then does that mean your friends are Auriana, Mira, and Marvin?" He nods and looks down ashamed. "Wait earlier didn't Zoey and Raven say they were mods or something then does that mean they're…" Jackson nods and sighed. "Beta testers.. Actually us three are those two plus me…" I looked over shocked and slightly didn't know what to say. "I can't believe it…" I looked at Jackson before a loud voice came out. "Aww you two look so adorable!" We looked over to Zoey and sighed. "Can you stop Zoey this is a moment." Jackson replied and my turned my face away from them. "Oh why would I?" Zoey pokes Jackson and Miyamura walks over to us and said, "Hey guys there is an event on where it's staff verses members. I'll get online and guard you as you log in ok?" He waves and a limo pulls up and Miyamura climbs in and his car drove off. Jackson looks over and sighed. "Hey guys we have an announcement to make." Zoey grins, "You two gonna marry?" She smirks and Raven looks at her and says, "Zoey! That is enough!" Jackson sighed and smacked Zoey upside the head. "No you dirty minded fool... I know who Aella is." Zoey and Raven tipped their heads and Zoey looked at her phone and dials someone and looks at me, "Hold on you two I need to get Miyamura on this too." We waited for a few seconds and I hear, "Hello?" It was Miyamura and then Zoey said, "Yeah Hey Miyamura, listen to this." Zoey looks at Jackson and then nodded. Jackson sighed and looked over and grabbed the phone and cancelled the call. "He gets to suffer since he left early." I quietly chuckle a bit and smiled. "What he means to say is that I am Aella." Jackson looked over and glared at each and every one of them, "He has to learn the hard way." Raven didn't look too stunned and if Zoey was stunned she hid it well. "Mm ok then." Raven said and then he flinched and turns, "I need to get back to my family." He started to walk a few feet before Zoey grabs his shoulder and spun him back around, "Oh no you don't Raven. I am stealing you till I get in trouble. My parents will understand and-" She gets cut off by Zoey's Raven's harsh look, "Look Zoey! You don't understand what will happen if I don't go home!" He slaps her hand and glares at her before walking back home. Zoey turned to us and sniffed before saying, "Why did you leave Carmen?" I looked over and I started to remember things. "Her parents died In that plane crash on the news Zoey." Zoey looked at me and gave me a hug. I looked at them and sighed. "There's something else I should tell you guys..." They looked at me confused but Jackson asked, "What is it Carmen?" I looked away and sighed. "I don't know whether I should tell you or not…" They looked over at me confused and Jackson asked, "What can't you tell us?" I slightly hesitated and looked away. "My character has dual forms… the one you've seen is what I use when I don't want to be noticed." Zoey tips her head, "We do the same thing honestly since we four are the top four SAO players. Also I don't think they would let a fallen into the town." I slightly nodded but continued. "Well the thing is my character is a bit unique….." Zoey frowns, "How so?" I looked over and smiled guiltily. "I might be the actual head of the Holy Grail guild and I might just do happen to be a goddess…." Jackson looked at me and said, "So Miyamura and I were right." Zoey nods, "I should've believed you Senti." Jackson turned his head, "Pffft you should've known since you are a admin you dingus!" Zoey glared at him, "I may know things but I don't pay attention to stuff like that." Jackson pulled her cheek and said, "You should! You are at war with them!" Zoey looked at me and grinned, "Hi, I am the guild master of the Fatespeakers." I softly smiled. "Guildmaster of the Holy Grail… let's just say if it wasn't for my other form they would probably be the worst guild…" I slightly looked away and frowned. "Fonze will regret messing with me…" I silently mutter so they wouldn't hear. Zoey and Jackson high fived her and they looked at me and Zoey looks at her phone and gasped, "Oh my lord! We are late!" She runs to her car and sped off, "I'll be waiting!" She yells out the window. I quickly make my way home to play. When I get home I race into my room and I log into the game.

When I opened the game I was in my goddess form this time. I looked over and teleported out. I looked around and I noticed Azrael and he looked slightly different. "You looked different Azrael." He looked over and nods. "Well yeah today is the day of the fight." I looked over confused. "Wait Aella I just noticed you look super different now." He replied as he turned around. Auriana floats down and had a sack of cookies. She lands on the ground and behind her was a butler of some sort because he was carrying tea. "Hey Marvin I can take that tea. Hey Aella, you look really lovely, I haven't seen a goddess." Marvin flies down and pours her a glass and hands it to her. I looked over at everyone and sighed. "Guys you still haven't answered what is going on." Mira looked at me and tapped a few icons in front of him and it zoomed over to me. "It's an event where the members of the game battle us staff to test their skills, too bad for them since Gloriosa and Gloxinia are here and they are way above me by a bit. Nice form by the way Miss Aella." I pointed to a white haired human and said, "Thanks and who is that?" Auriana floated over to me and said, "Uh… dunno." She shot a beam of magic at him and he disappears and then reappears in the exact same spot. He looked at us and smiles, "Hello underlings." We looked at each other and I said, "Wait what?" Auriana grew red, "How dare you!" I looked over at Auriana just realizing something, "Wait… who is Gloriosa and Gloxinia?" The white haired boy smiles and says before Auriana could reply, "Gloriosa and Gloxinia are their title names of Auriana and Marvin, the adventurers gave to them when they got defeated. It suits them well." Marvin looked at the white haired boy, "Who are you?!" The boy smiled and said, "I am Kelvin." Auriana narrowed her eyes, "I haven't met a Kelvin in my staff book." Kelvin grins, "It's because I am not listed. Now if you excuse me. The adventurers are arriving and I need to get back to work." He disappeared and I looked confused. "Wait Wait Wait… What just happened and what?" Azrael looked at us and said, "I hate that scum, I bet he is a senti like us thinking he is a admin." Auriana shoved another cookie into her mouth and finished her tea and tossed the cup away and it shattered. "I am going through the staff list and there is no Kelvin!" Marvin touched her shoulder and said, "I am sure he is new and isn't listed yet." Mira yells, "Hey guys, in coming!" I looked over at everyone and asked. "Do you guys want me to join you?" Auriana stayed back, "So this damn event says I can't attack unless they reach me, HOW STUPID!" She shoved another cookie into her mouth and said, "So um you wanna stay with me Aella? I need some company." I looked over and chuckled, "Sure but can you do something about my name? I don't really want people to know I have this form." Auriana looked at me and hands me her cookies and swipes the air and a few holograms appeared and she pushed a few of them and my name appeared as Analisa. She stretched and said, "Better?" I looked over and nodded. My wings appeared out of thin air and I slightly float. "It works out perfectly." Azrael looked at me stunned but quickly looked away and pulled out two swords. "Marvin… Mira… Let's go already… We can't disappoint the ladies." Marvin stood there a bit dazed but looked at Azrael and smiled, "Sure thing." He levitated and poked Mira and Mira's wings flared out and he said, "Ack!" He flew up to Marvin and the two picked up Azrael to get him going since he was watching the battle and the three of them flew off.

* * *

 **I really hate Raven's father and mother, this relationship will get** **gruesome** **and you might get a flashback of what happened to him in chapter 8**


	5. Chapter 5 - Zoey

**Chapter 5 - Staff Vs. Adventurers**

I munched on more cookies and grumbled, "For once I hate being the top rank!" I was floating in a seated position and I looked over at Aella, "So… thanks for staying with me." Aella looked over at me and nodded. "It's fine but if others saw us they might be confused." I looked at her and said, "Others?" I looked over and sighed. "Other players… Seeing us.. Holy and fallen together." I laughed, "Meh! It's a Staff fight! I doubt some players will make it through the line of defense that Marvin sets up." Aella looked over confused. "Are you so sure?" I nodded, "They won't mind." I heard a crash and I grinned, "There goes Marvin with his rage." Aella stopped floating for a minute startled and then quickly started to float again. "This is gonna get some getting used to." I looked at her and said, "How so? I mean shouldn't you be used to flying?" There was another explosion and a few adventurers stopped at the rockpile we were on and they took one look at us and screamed, "It's Gloriosa! I thought they would only have one of the top two!" I waved and said, "You want to retreat or nah?" Aella looked at me and said, "I think we can take them… Wait want to flip a coin at who fights them?" I fished out a coin and said, "Ok heads is you tails is me. Well since I have one so. Ha!" tossed it up and it fell into my hand. "Awww! I lost!" I said and I looked at Aella, "Have fun and I'll be floating here eating my cookies."

Aella looked at the two winners, well losers because they were going to get a dose of a goddess. The two losers/winners, however you see them gawked, "Dude! Where is our back up?!" I heard another explosion and I grinned, "They are probably getting blown to bits by my butler! Joy!" I tossed another cookie into my mouth and munched on it. "Ahh so good! This is my mission! Eat cookies till I explode!" Aella looked at me with a grim look and she summons a ball of light and flings it at the two. "Bad mistake. You should've stayed down there." They ran screaming, "AHHH!" The burly one yells, "Yeah we should of!" They other male yells, "Fire!" a flame appeared and flies at Aella and swiftly pulls up a light barrier and it hits the barrier but she doesn't budge. She lifted her arm up and smiled down. " _Goddesses Wrath"_ As soon as she said those two words a bunch of light forms a circle in the sky and another one encircles the two trapping them inside. Suddenly burst of light rains down on them quickly one right after another. "WHA!" They screamed and I chewed my cookie and flew over to them and picked the males by their armor and laid them to the side, "I think that is enough." Aella looks over and sighed. "I thought you just wanted cookies and not fighting? Also it wasn't gonna kill them anyways…" I looked at her, "I do just want cookies." I landed on the ground and offered her one, "Want one?" Aella looked over confused. "No I'm good you can keep on eating. How much longer will this go on for?" I shrugged, "Until uh the event ends? Like maybe another hour or so?" Aella looked over at me and her wings smacked her face. "You have got to be kidding… For another hour?" I checked my watch and said, "Well make that 24 minutes." Aella looked over confused. "Are you trying to make this go faster?" I shrugged, "It's what Marvin is saying." Aella looked over and smiled. "Aww are they actually doing their jobs instead of chatting and slacking off." There was another explosion and Marvin came flying back, "It's almost done." There was a explosion again and Mira's voice was heard across the field, "WOOHO! Go Azrael!" I looked at Marvin and he looked drained. "Hey are you alright Marvin?" He perked up and looked at me, "Yeah." I floated over to him and pushed him a bit and he fell to the ground. I pursed my lips and said, "You should sign out Raven." He glared at me, "I can handle it, the adventurers were a bit harder than I thought." I narrowed my eyes and said, "You liar. If Mira and Azrael are under you and still holding their own, why aren't you?" He stood up and pushed me back, "Because they wanted me to check on you!" I looked at him dead in the eyes, "Prove it." He flinched and looked away. "That's what I thought." I said to him and swiped the air and pushed a force log out button on Raven and he disappeared. "That should keep him from logging on for a few hours." I looked at Aella and she sighed. "I wonder what happened?" I tipped my head, "Happened with Marvin? I mean… he looked drained from something. He doesn't get tired in battles so." Aella looked over and sighed. "Are you gonna check on him after this event has ended? I nodded, "Yeah I will. Don't worry." The light in the room turned blue and I hear a woosh. Azrael and Mira came flying back, "All done!" Aella glanced back over at Azrael and he smiled. "Welcome back." She softly smiled and he nods. Azrael looked at me and said, "You better hurry to his house. Marvin said once he logs out, his parents get to do whatever they want with him." My eyes widened and I quickly log out.

I ran to Raven's house and stormed on in. I ran up the stairs and into his room. I got stopped by an arm and I looked up and saw Raven's mom. She looked angry. I looked around and saw Raven held down on his bed with his father sitting on his legs. Raven glanced at me with fear and I struggled to get to him. "No leave him be!" Raven's mom covered my eyes and I clawed her with my nails. "Silence you fool!" She growls and Raven shouted, "Get your hands off of me!" I heard a slap and I screamed, "NO!" Raven's mom kicked me and I hissed, "You jerks!" She wrapped me into a hold that was like a straight jacket. I heard Raven moan, "Stop!" he hissed and then I heard a tumble before Raven yelled in panik, "No…! No…! Please…. Stop!" My boyfriend screamed in pain and I blacked out.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Raven's voice called and I opened my eyes. "Good, you're awake." Raven sighed with relief and sits back. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. I noticed he had his normal hoodie on with the hood up to cover whatever his dad does to him. "Raven, take your shirt off." I instructed him but he narrowed his eyes and said, "No." I growled, "This isn't a game Raven, take it off." Raven shuffles back and said, "NO!" He looked close to crying and he paused for a few minutes before pulling off his hoodie and his shirt and tossed them aside. I examined him and noticed a nasty bite mark on his collarbone and neck. I turned my head away and said, "That is enough. You can put your shirt back on." He pulls his shirt on but left the hoodie off and I walked over to him and said, "Our friends will do something about this ok?" He nods and sighed, "I know you will."


	6. Chapter 6 - Zoey

**Chapter 6 - Raven Did What?!**

"So the square root of X and-" Mrs. Quill stop and looked over at the door and Raven was standing there looking like he got ran over by a steam roller. In other words, he looked awful. Mrs. Quill walked over to Raven and whispered a few sentences, Raven shook his head and the teacher sighed. Raven sluggishly walked to his desk and sat down. My classmates looked over at him concerningly and they whispered, "Not again…" and "His parents are the worst!" Mrs. Quill raised her voice and said, "Let's continue!" I zoned out and I looked at Raven who was half-there taking notes. Miyamura nodded and looked at me and pointed to his phone. I turned to look at it on my desk and it read: We need to do something about this. We will talk about it at lunch. I was started to reply back when there was a loud thud. I looked up and saw Mrs. Quill rush to Raven's row and I quickly glanced to Raven's seat and I noticed, he wasn't there. Mrs. Quill crouched down and I looked and saw Raven passed out on the floor. "Raven hon, please wake up!" Mrs. Quill said and she looked up and said, "Miyamura, please get the nurse!" Miyamura rushed out and I ran over to Raven and said, "Not again!"

About ten minutes later the nurse came in with a few teachers and they picked Raven up carefully and rushed him out of the room. Mrs. Quill sighed, "He shouldn't have come to school in that condition, what are his parents doing to that kid!" The bell rang and Miyamura covered his mouth and said, "I think I'm getting sick!" He runs out of the room and Jackson looked at me and said, "Let's go to lunch."

Once we were done with lunch we went over what we should do about Raven's parents. "I think we should call the police!" Jackson splats and I nodded, "I agree." I popped a cookie into my mouth and Miyamura looked at us and said, "That might make it worse." He was about to shove a spoonful of curry into his mouth when Jackson slammed his hands on the table and Miyamura's spoon fell to the ground with a clang. The poor boy looked scared and he looked at Jackson, "Yes?" Jackson looked at him with a angered look, "You are wrong Miyamura!" Miyamura smiles carefully, "I just want to do what is best for him!" Jackson snorted and said back, "Well then this is what we should do!" Miyamura stood up and said, "No!" "Yes" "No Jackson! I refuse!" "Then it's your loss Miyamura!" "Hey!" A voice cuts them off and we turned toward the direction it was shouted. Raven was standing there with a confused look, "Stop arguing!" We clamped our mouths shut and he sat down next to Miyamura and said, "It's not like you to argue with Jackson, what was it about?" We stared at him and Jackson says, "Um… About who would win against Zoey, you or me." Raven rolled his eyes, "That is a stupid argument. It's obviously none of us. Zoey has a rare form that she literally can take out of all of SAO." Jackson huffed, "You have so little faith in me." Raven rubbed his eyes and said, "It's true to be honest. Don't you remember the battle you had with her. She went into her Demon Lord form and knocked you out in a matter of seconds." I heard a clunk and I forgot that Cameron was with us. "Can you stop talking about SAO for a second and listen to what I have to say?" We looked at her and she said "What do you guys do beside SAO?" Jackson dry spits, " _That_ is what you wanted to get our attention for?!" Cameron chuckled and looked over. "No but it's a start." I blinked and looked at Cameron, "That is true." The bell rings and we all stood up and I said, "I'll see you all on SAO!"

* * *

We were on floor 99 and Marvin looked at the map he was projecting in front of him and he said, "Looks like this boss is around this area." He said and turned to look at us, "Do you think you guys are up for it?" I pumped my fists, "Come at me bro!" I pumped the air and did a loop in the air. Marvin looked at me and sighed, "Control your energy." I looked over at Aella and she was talking with Azrael. I looked at them quietly and listened in to their conversation. "Azrael what are you doing this week?" He looked over and sighed. "Nothing much besides studying, why what did you need?" She looked over and smiled. "I need your help with a project of mine so I need you to be a model for me." Azrael looked stunned for a minute and I chuckled. "Should we give those two some alone time?" Marvin looked at me and said, "Well sure, I mean you got me and I got you-" He gets cut off by Mira, "And me!" He grabs Marvin's hand and tugs him into the dungeon and I sighed, _I really should talk to Mira about this. I think it's time that I give Marvin another thought._

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ The sound of Marvin and Mira's swords were heard throughout the dungeon, I floated along behind them while they fended off the monsters ahead. "So I would say the answer to this question on Cafe would be… hmm…" I popped a cookie into my mouth and Marvin looks at me and said, "Could you like help us instead of eating cookies for once?!" Mira looked at us two and sighed before slashing a monster to shards. "I could but I would destroy them all. I want to see you two work up a sweat!" They both turned towards me and said at the exact same time, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I grinned, "Ha!"

Mira looked at me when we blasted back the other monsters and said, "What is taking those two so long?!" I shrugged and Marvin hissed a bit behind us and I turned around. He had a pained look on his face but once he noticed I was looking at him he smiled and I turned my head back around and Mira sighed, "I am about to page them to get here." I swiped the air and pushed a hologram and the air shimmered and Azrael appeared with Aella holding his hand, "-So yeah if you can help me with the project that would be great!" Azrael blinked a few times and looked around and said, "Oh…" He drops her hand and rubs the back of his head, "So what do you guys need?" Mira, Miyamura, and I growled and narrowed our eyes, "You were talking about the physics project while we were fighting?!" Azrael chuckles, "Maybe, but hey let's kick some butts!" He pulls out his swords and charged. We shifted our gaze onto Aella and she smiles, "It wasn't physics but let's go." She quickly fires a few light spells and I sighed. "Well that is one way to get a few monster drops." Mira said and we continued our way towards the boss.  
"So I got some toad meat and a bunch of goblin eyes? Do you want any of this stuff?" Azrael asked and he drops the items on the dungeon ground. Aella picked up one toad leg and grins, "I could make some stew out of it." I made a face, "Gross! No thanks!" Aella laughed, "Joking!" She tossed the toad meat away and Azrael gawks, "Oh come on!" Marvin sat down and let's put a big sigh. "You shouldn't be the one who is tired Marvin." Azrael said and then adds, "You should log out and take a breather." Marvin looked up at him and smiles, "Can I not sit?" Azrael pauses and then says, "I guess you could but still." I poked the goblin eyes and shivered, "Gross! Hey guys..." I tried driving their attention away from the previous convo and said, "They look like they are following me. Shouldn't these eyes be like dead?" Azrael leans over and clenched his teeth, "Gross!" He took my hand and said, "Flames!" I casted a fallen fire spell and the eyeballs burnt up. I grinned, telekinesis really does the trick!  
"How much longer? We have like thirty minutes until midnight... I need sleep." Mira said and I looked at Marvin who was our map reader. He eyes were fixated on the map and murmured, "Stop complaining you lout it's a few hundred feet." Mira groans, "Just a few hundred feet he says. A few hundred feet! He said that the last time!" I signaled for everyone to stop and Marvin runs into me. "Marvin?" I said turning to him and he looks up with a raised eyebrow, "I'll take the map. You need to go to bed." Marvin snorted, "I'm fine." I rolled my eyes, "You fainted today in class, you aren't fine. We can defeat the boss without you." Marvin stepped back, "Oh so this is how it is than. Ok fine." He swipes the air and logged out. The map lingered in the air and I moved the holomap in front of me and we continued on our way.  
We arrived at the boss lair around 12:45 out of game time and my friends looked a bit tired. "Should we do this tomorrow when the drop rate isn't doubled or do it now?" I asked then and they shook their head and I touched the door and it flashed a bright blue. The boss door opens and I entered inside first. The doors closed behind us and then fire torches lit the room up and I frowned, "Where is it?" I looked up and around just in case it attacks from behind and I growled, "My detection skill is the highest of all of us, why don't I detect it?" I hear a laugh and then a figure appeared. I narrowed my eyes and all o could see as a silhouette of a young teen boy. "The reason why you don't detect a monster or me is because I wasn't here until now." The room light up and I saw who it was, Kelvin. "Haha. Yeh right where is the boss?" I said and Kelvin smiles, "I'm the boss of this floor. You don't get to fight the real one until you defeat me." I snorted, "There is no what that an adventurer is a boss." Azrael says and Kelvin points to his tag, "Whenever a boss is in its lair it says so on the tag." Kelvin says simply and we look at it. The tag read: Kelvin Lvl: ? Boss. Ahh crap! I hissed to myself. I whipped my gaze to Azrael and Mira "Did you see what his attacks were during the event?" I said quickly and Mira said, "He was there before us and wiped out more than half the adventurers and then left." I looked at Kelvin and his blue eyes shimmered, "You Guys ready? I was about to call you Jackson and Zoey." We freeze and Azrael looked at me and blinked, "How the heck does he know our names?" Kevin grins, "You lose. I get to your whole group to come join me somewhere and if you win, I'll give you exclusive armor! How does that sound?" Mira hissed, "I don't like the sound of this." I growled, "I hate this dude! Let's teach him a lesson!" I filed at Kevin and he raised his hand and I slammed into a invisible wall. "What the?-" I yelled and Kevin snapped his finger and I flew straight back into Azrael. "Owwie! Not used to this!" I rubbed my head and Azrael helped me up and Aella asked. "Here let me help you guys." She quickly moved over to us and put her hand on our foreheads and quickly chanted something. Soon a warm light flooded into our bodies and all of our injuries were grins, "A goddess. That is a rare sight. There is a limit to how many those are around SAO. I like this group. What a unique bunch, I spot Three Demon lords a Demon Paladin, and miss Aella as the Goddess." Azrael splats, "So what?! We will destroy you!" He charges and yells, "Deadly Arch!" Kelvin swiped his hand and Azrael slams into a invisible force and then gets blasted back. "What the heck?!" Azrazel shouts and Kelvin yawns, "Who is next?" I nodded to Mira and we attacked together, "Wrath of the fallen demon lord!" I shouted while Mira yells, "Seven Deadly Sins!" Kelvin dodges my Attack and then blocks Mira's. "This is getting a bit out hand! Cool down!" He shouts and a blast of freezing wind whips up and blowed at us. Aella quickly chanted a few words and a barrier of light bounced the freezing wind away from us. "I can defend when you guys want but this is getting ridiculous. Also Azrael are you okay?" Azrael nods with a quick smile. Kelvin was at the barriers and he poked them and they buzz with light. "Hmm pretty!" He shimmers and then reappears beside a torch. "I'm kind of enjoying this." I puffed my cheeks, "Who is this guy?! I thought I was first place!" I checked the rankings and she shouts, "There is no player by the name of Kelvin! You hacker!" Kelvin shrugs and said, "I am no hacker, just a blessed player." He increases the torch flame and Aella stumbles back and the barrier flickers for a minute. Kelvin smiles, "Ahh. Aella, are you afraid of fire or something?" Kelvin turns like he is dancing and a stream of fire shoots at us. I clapped my hands and the fire diminished a bit but the rest of the fire slammed into the barrier and shatters. The flames enveloped us and Aella collapsed on the ground. "Just shut it already!" Azrael retreated back to Aella and looked at her. "Aella listen to me... You are okay this fire isn't real. You are okay." Aella nods and regains her composure. She gets up and forces the barrier back to full potential. "Hurry up and finish this guys." I shrugged, "You want a show? Give me some time to cast it." I started drawing a spell in the air. Mira shot at Kelvin and they quarks. Kelvin danced back and slapped Mira across the room. Azrael continued protecting Aella making sure nothing would disturb her and the barrier. Kelvin streaked across the room and I looked over and Azrael was gone. Aella looked shocked and confused. "Azrael where are you?!" Kelvin reappears on the torch ring and he was holding Azrael by the neck and he said, "I really hate doing this to you guys. But I really am going to send you all to the spawn room. I have things to do." I looked up and panted, "Ok ready!" The magic circle shimmered brightly and it light up the whole room. "Arch of the Fallen angel!" The magic circle blasted a raven purple at Kevin and it made contact. There was a bright flash and everything was still.  
I woke up and saw that the air was smoldering. I heard a groan and Mira landed next to me and Azrael was now beside Aella. "We got him." Azrael said and I sighed, "Good because my mana points are gone." Aella looked very pale and collapsed. Azrael held her from falling to the ground. "She shouldn't have used that spell..." I looked at Aella and said, "I have no healing spells for holy races." I sat down and sighed, "I thought Kelvin would be stronger than that."  
Azrael looked at me and sighed. He picked Aella up and sighed. "I'm letting her rest back at my guild palace. She needs rest for now." Before Azrael could leave there was a big explosion and then Kelvin reappeared, he was damaged alright but he looked angry, "How dare you shoot me with Fallen magic!" He screamed and then his magic aura rolled off of him and hit us, whole place went white. I vaguely remember seeing my health bar at Zero and Azrael, Mira, and Aella on the floor with red bars as well.


	7. Chapter 7 - Carmen

**Chapter 7 - Who is Kelvin?**

After a few minutes I get kicked out of the game. I looked at myself confused and worried. "How is everyone?" I looked around my room and then my phone rang. I quickly rushed over to it and a group call was instantly put on. I find everyone in the call and I asked. "Guys What Just happened?" I heard Zoey say, "We got defeated horribly by Kelvin." There was a cough from the other end and I realized Raven was on too, "Told you that you needed me." Zoey snorted, "Yeah right, we all didn't know it would be Kelvin as the boss." I sighed and looked away. "Or he has a secret of some sort." Zoey asked, "Like what?" Raven cuts in, "If he isn't ranked maybe he is a hacker." I sighed softly, "What if he isn't a hacker though?" Jackson pipes up, "He defeated Zoey and the rest of us, I am sure he is one." I sighed and looked away from the screen. "Guys you still aren't following me. Who else would be stronger than Zoey?" There was a pause and they they said, "No one?" Jackson, Raven, and Miyamura said in unison. Zoey coughed, "Thanks guys." I quickly gave up and sighed. "Do I need to spell it out for you idiots?" They sighed and Zoey looked at me, "Maybe for them. Er and for me too. I dunno who else would be stronger than me besides the floor 100 boss." I sighed and pulled up a picture of the game. "The one who made the game. Basically the game master." They grew silent and I could see them look at one another and then Raven said, "But nobody knows who the game master is. Plus it's not listed in the staff books." Zoey sighed and I could tell she was doing research, "I found a few theories, most people say I am the maker but then others say Serial Lightwood from Kingswood High- our school is the creator. Isn't that funny! Serial is the- who is he?" She looked at me and then said, "Hey Carmen, you should know who he is shouldn't you? I mean every new student who gets transferred meets Serial." I looked over confused. "How would I know? I don't know who that is." Zoey sighed and she typed away again and in about three minutes she said, "Oh he is the student council president and the top of our class." Jackson folded his hands and said, "So a nerd is the creator of SAO… wow." Zoey wags her finger, "Not quite, he might not be but who knows." Raven stood up and he disappeared from the camera and Zoey says, "Raven you ok there?" I heard a muffel reply from Raven and I looked at Jackson. "Don't be rude. Anyways I'll talk to you guys later it's dinner time for me." Raven reappears and says, "I gotta go guys." He signs off and Zoey frowns, "Hey Miyamura? Could you go check on him?" Miyamura nods and he signs off too. I waved to each other before ending the call.

After I eat dinner my phone rings and I picked it up. "Hey Carmen how about we do your project this weekend." I softly smiled and looked away. "Yeah sure we can do that Jackson." I smiled and messed around with the settings on my camera. "Hmmm should the shutter speed be slightly fast but not too fast so enough light can get into the picture." I looked around and messed with the camera settings before putting it away. The rest of the week went by quickly and I smiled. When it became the weekend, a ring of the doorbell sounded throughout my entire house and I grabbed my camera. I opened the door and waved. "Hey Jackson." Jackson nods and looks around. "So where are we going?" I quietly think for a moment before replying. "How about the gardens in my backyard?" Jackson nods and followed me to the backyard and I stopped by pavillion area and I grabbed Jackson then moved him over to the pavillion area. I made him sit down on one of the stone benches and I positioned him into a certain pose. "Wow you are taking this serious Carmen." I nod quietly and hand him the rose. "Just watch the rose and don't look away from it for a second." Jackson nods and just watches the rose. I step back and adjust my tripod plus the camera settings again. I take a few testing shots to get started before I started taking real shots. When we finished we went inside and Jackson looked over. "Got time to play some SAO Reborn?" I quickly nod and run for my gear.

* * *

 **Who do you think Kelvin is? We have met the person that could possibly be Kelvin!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Carmen

****Enjoy the 3 Chapter Update!**** **  
Chapter 8 - Off we go!**

I log into SAO Reborn in my disguised form. I find Azrael logging in before me and I looked to see if anyone else was on. I spotted Auriana online but not the others. Auriana rushes over to me with a smile. "Hello!" She chirps and her tail flicks from side to side. I looked over confused and asked, "What are you so chirpy about?" Auriana hands me a cookie while stuffing one into her mouth and she says, "You didn't hear about what we found?! Azrael and I think we got a lead on who Kelvin is!" She pulls up a picture of a white haired boy, holding a book. "He looks like Kelvin and he goes by the name Whitestorm, but that doesn't matter. I do think Kelvin changes his name like I do to hide our true names." Azrael looks at us and smirks, "I got some of my people tracking him right now and he isn't going anywhere." I looked slightly hesitant and sighed, "How are you so sure about this?" Auriana grins, "Of course! I am always right on hunches!" She began to push me toward a teleportation pad and Azrael follows behind us. I looked away and sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

We arrived in front of a bookstore and I said, "What are we doing here again?" Azrael frowns, "What do you mean here _again?"_ I yawned and looked over. "Nevermind…. Forget I said anything." Auriana pushes us into the bookstore and the door rings. We looked around and Auriana growls, "Where is he?" I groaned quietly, "Dear heavens I don't want to be seen with you right now." Auriana ran into the store and there were yells and I looked away and stayed outside. "Rambunctious little..." Azrael grins and dived into the store and I stepped back. "God I don't want to be seen with them right now." Auriana appeared in front of me and grabs my hand and drags me inside, "We found him." I step on my heels and I try to stop from getting inside. "Oh no you don't! I ain't gonna be apart of this mess." Auriana kept dragging me and she grins, "Nope you are coming on in!" I quickly grabbed Auriana's arm and twists it behind her back and pushed her in. "Not a freaking chance. You go deal with this." Auriana picks me up and her wings sprouted. We zoomed into the store and landed next to a white haired male with blue eyes. He did look like Kelvin and he was cornered by Azrael. "Hey. What do you need? I am just a bard!" I sighed and looked away. "I don't want to be apart of this..." Auriana grins and pokes the bard, "Yeah right Kelvin , stop the act!" The bard screams, "I'm Whitestorm not Kelvin! Who is Kelvin?!" I sighed and looked over, "Auriana here is convinced he's a hacker but I don't think he is." Whitestorm gawks, "But hackers are rare. This system is super hard to break." He shifted his long bangs out of his face and said, "I could help you track him if you want." He shifts away. Auriana pokes him again, "You are Kelvin." Whitestorm snorted, "I have no idea who he is!" I sighed and looked away. "Auriana even if he is he wouldn't be dumb enough to tell you so let it go." Whitestorm glares at us and his book opens and a flood of magic letters flowed out and he said, "I recommend to listen to your friend there Auriana. Don't make me angry." Auriana growls, "Let's fight!" Azrael sighed, "Auri-" Auriana blasted us out of the store and Whitestorm yells, "Azla rubi Nostradamus litmus!" A blast of magic hit Auriana and she flies out of the bookstore. "You all are gonna get us killed..." I sighed and got up. Azrael walked over and sighed, "Honestly I'm just following along for fun but that hurt." Auriana appeared beside us, "Damn that hurt!" I looked over and sighed tiredly. "You seriously can't live without provoking people can you?" Azrael shrugs, "I just went along with her because it would be fun watching her get beaten up by a person." Auriana waves her arms, "I'm rank number one? Or am I not anymore?! How can someone like a bard blast me that far?!" I sighed and looked away, "So far there has only been one person stronger than you... I doubt there is another one." Auriana pointe her finger at me, "So you do agree that Whitestorm is Kelvin?!" I sighed and nodded, "Now can we go back please?" Auriana cheered and said, "Haha!" She grabs my hand and Azrael's hand and we teleported thanks to Auriana's admin powers.


	9. Chapter 9 - Zoey

**Chapter 9 - Tracking Whitestorm**

I looked at Aella and Azrael and they looked at me silently, "I have a plan." They looked at me like they got hit over the head by a demon club and I snorted, "It's a good plan." Aella looked at me and said, "I highly doubt that Auriana." I waved my arms, "Oh come on! It's better than storming into a bookstore." I folded my arms and said, "We blast it instead..." I looked at home and they blinked blankly, "Ha! Joking. I was thinking on sending a tracker familiar and follow him from afar. I have a familiar and it's name is Crystal. More like she is a pixie and she is willing to follow him." Aella snorted, "I see make your servant do your dirty work for you." A elf appears and she looks at Aella and said, "I am not a servant that you very much. I am actually the princess of the elves and leader of the Elven Clove!" She points her finger at Aella, "And you miss are a naughty girl!" I laughed and patted Crystal's head and she smiled at me. Azrael examines Crystal and said, "You seem pretty young to be chosen to track a player stronger than Auriana." Crystal looked at me and said, "Meh. I mean Kelvin might be strong but my following skill is maxed." Aella looked at us and said, "I don't want to be apart of this anymore..." Crystal pulls Aella's cheek, "Too bad honey. You heard our plan and you are already in it." Crystal disappears and I smiled, "Off she goes." I looked to the left a bit and I saw it was 7:12pm real world time and I sighed, "Time for me to go." I signed off and the next thing I saw was the ceiling of my room. I sat up and pulled the headset off and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read 7:15pm. I stood up and walked to my closet and quickly changed. I went down the stairs and turned the corner and looked around. My family were at the table and they looked at me, my mother looked angry, "You are late. I didn't want to pull the plug on you because they say it harms the person using it…" I sighed and said, "You could shake me and I would get a notification." I sat down and my mother sighed, "Last time I did that you took fifteen minutes to come to." I picked up a fork and said, "Yeah, because my friends were talking up a storm on what is going to happen next." She looked at me irritated and snapped, "You can text you know!" I looked away and murmured, "That is true. It won't happen again." My mother sighed, "Good because I am going to monitor you more often now." I looked at her surprised, "Like what?" She glared at me, "You are only allowed to use it after dinner and after you have done your homework. I noticed your grades are getting slack." I set down my fork and said, "B's are not slacking grades!" My mom waved her knife, "In this family it is, now eat!" My dad looked kind of frightened and my brother looked away from the table, "I'm going upstairs." Tanner said and I would of done the same if I were in his shoes. I shoved a piece of meat into my mouth and quickly finished and marched back upstairs and into my room. I shut the door and locked it quickly, I looked over at my clock and it read: 8:34pm. I put my full dive head piece on and said, "Link start!" There was a white screen then colorful lines rushing toward me. I appeared in the guild hall and I saw Azrael reappearing with Mira. I wasn't surprised that Marvin wasn't around because of his family. "Hey Auriana!" Mira said and I smiled, "Any news from Crystal?" Mira shook his head and said, "Although I heard that Marvin is going to help track with her later tonight if his parents aren't- er… you know." He looked away and blushed. I sighed and shook my head and said, "Look Mira, I know you like Marvin." He shot a look at me and waved his hands, "No I don't! He is _your_ boyfriend and not mine. I mean yeah but still!" I snorted, "The only reason why Marvin and I are together is because of our family. I am willing to talk to my mother and pull a few strings so you can date him." He blushed even more and said, "I mean that is nice of you but I am not gay!" I rolled my eyes and pulled his cheek and I said, "You are more gay than any person I know of. Just be nice to him ok? He has been through a lot and I don't want him to be hurt again." Mira nods maddly and said, "I promise you!" He swipes the air and logs off. Azrael whistled, "Wow, you just dumped your boyfriend!" I narrowed my eyes at him and kicked him across the guild hall, "Shut up!"


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1 - Zoey

**Chapter 10 - Part 1 - Haters Gonna Hate**

At school I almost fell asleep during math class because I was on SAO Reborn until midnight. I honestly regretted doing so because last time I checked Raven called me seven times to ask me if I dumped him. I also regretted because he avoided me all day and I failed my english test along with it. "Hey Zoey… Zoey!" I snapped my eyes up and saw Jackson glaring at me, "Are we getting lunch or not?" I stood up and saluted, "Yes we are!" Our group exited the room and we passed down the hallway. Miyamura stopped suddenly and looked at us slowly, "I-it's him…" I stood on my tiptoes and saw a black head move amongst the crowd of students and I saw Serial Blackbourn. "Oh, hey lets corner him." I said and they nodded. We followed Serial down the hallway and into the student council room. We entered the room and the door slammed behind us. "What do you students want with me?" I heard a metallic voice behind us and we turned. Serial was grinning and he winked, "I am sure you have something to say to me if you were following me halfway through the school." Jackson freezes and so does Miyamura while Serial crossed over to us with his hands in his pockets, "Start talking Mr. Warner." Jackson hissed and looked at me before saying, "Who are you really Serial?" The student council president stopped and looked at us from a sideways glance, "A student at this school just like you." I snapped at him and he grins, "You are lying and you know it punk! You are the creator of SAO Reborn and everyone knows it!" He tossed something out of his pocket and it lands on the ground. The room light up with lights and sounds. I averted my eyes and stumbled back a few feet and slammed into someone.

I blinked open my eyes and saw the room was light with holograms. Serial was sitting in a chair behind a desk and his hands were folded, "There are the games I have created, you can look and see if SAO Reborn is on the seed list but it's not." Jackson was already looking at each hologram and he shrugs at me. I poked through each icon and sighed, "You could hide it from us you dorkus." He made a tsk noise and Miyamura yells, "I found it!" We ran over and looked at it and it said: SAO Reborn Lite. I looked at Serial and he grins, "That was a prototype that I helped the creator make. I have no relations with the current game." I growled and glared at him, "You know you are cornered Serial, give it up!" I pulled out my holophone and said, "It say right here that you are the creator of SAO Reborn and there is a picture of you along with it!" Serial snorted and stood up, the holograms shot back at him and dissolved, "I guess you could say the creator named me as the creator but I am not." I screamed and Jackson sighed, "Serial give up your act and be a good boy and admit the truth, you are Whitestorm, Kelvin, and even Jack the swordsman that helped lower level players." Serial grins at us, "I admit I am Kelvin and Whitestorm, along with Jack. But I am not the creator. I am just a grunt." He pulls out a item and pressed the button, "The creator of SAO Reborn is in fact Auriana herself."  
 **AHA! Cliff Hanger.  
I just did didn't I! Ooo you guys are going to hate me!**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2 - Zoey

**How many of you guys thought that Auriana/Zoey was the Creator? XD Gotcha!  
Chapter 10 - Part 2 - Wait What? **

I stared at Serial and laughed, "Nice one punk but there is no way I am the creator, I have no idea how to code and do stuff like you do." Serial smiled, "It was worth a shot but nice job on tracking me down. Your group is sure persistent." I grinned and high fived Jackson and Miyamura, "Pew! We did it gang!" Jackson smiled, "Did you actually forget to take out the SAO Reborn Lite hologram or did you do that on purpose?" Serial shrugs, "Dunno, maybe I did, maybe I did not." He walks to the door and opens it, "You are late for lunch and I think the lunch period is almost over." He shuts the door behind himself and I looked at them and said, "Dang it."

We met up with Carmen in the lunchroom and she said, "Hey guys and who is that with you Zoey?" I turned and saw that Serial was behind us and he smiles and waves at Carmen, "Hello Ms. Carmen Rossi." Carmen gave a soft frown, "I don't like him already." She replied with a hint of her accent popping up. I sighed and shook my head, "Look Carmen, we were right. Serial Blackbourn is the creator of SAO Reborn and is Kelvin." Serial had a smug look on his face and said, "Your group of friends are really irritating and I don't really like how you guys were snooping and following me with that, _Pixie."_ He waved his hand and walked off and melted into the swarm of students. Miyamura hissed, "I hate him. What a snob, I thought creators are cool and nice. But he is a d-dingus!" Carmen sighed and said, "I told you guys in the first place that he wasn't a hacker but might have been the creator. Did any of you believe me? None of you did." Jackson, Miyamura, and I looked at each other and said, "Woops." Carmen frowned and looked away, "Oh now you remember? I'm half tempted to leave the table right now." Jackson clings to her and said, "No! Stay!" I looked at them bamboozled and said, "You two need to get a room!" Carmen looked at Jackson and sighed, "Get off me first and I'll think about it." Jackson unwraps his arms and said, "Ok ok! Fine, but you smell nice." I half choked, "ug!" I heard a tray drop and I looked over my shoulder and saw Raven standing there, "W-What the heck are you guys doing?!" I turned back and saw that Miyamura was clinging to Jackson and Jackson was back on Carmen. I waved at Raven, "I really don't know. You always seem to appear at the randomist times. How are you by the way Raven?" He sighed and began to clean up the mess he made and said, "Tired, but every teenager is tired." I pulled his hood down and hissed, "You liar, your dad has been abusing you again, talk to a police." Raven slapped my hand away and said, "That is an old mark, plus I've tried getting my father in jail… I think I'll just have to live with him doing this to me until I am old enough to live on my own." He stood up and walked to the trash and dumped his tray. I looked back at Carmen and said, "Don't you agree we should call the police?!" Carmen nods and looks at her phone. "Ahh sorry guys I need to take this call." She waves and quickly leaves. Jackson pursed his lips and shoved Miyamura off, "I hate when she does that." He slumped into a chair and Miyamura scrambles away after Raven and I saw they lock hands and walked off with each other. "I think I made the right choice…" I murmured and Jackson looked at me and said, "With what?" I looked at him with a straight face, "Allowing to have Raven and Miyamura together, they look so happy." Jackson sighed and nods, "I think so too, but it must be hard on you." I grinned, "I honestly saw Raven as a brother more than anything since our families were so close." Jackson stood up and said, "Then we are going to help that brother of yours and call the police tonight."

 **SAO Reborn is taking a week break since I am going to be in San Diego!**


	12. Reader Notice

Dearest Readers,

I am now writing the next chapter for this story! Thanks for your patience and I'll be posting it this week or next week! Thanks again for your wait and thanks for the 200 reads!

\- Shirona Lucchesi


End file.
